The Princess In Me
by XdeadlyXroseX
Summary: In a bizarre twist in events, Hermione discovers the love of her life cheating and soon falls for another. After this her life goes downhill. How will this change our little bookworm's future? Where does Malfoy fit in all this? pleaz R&R!


((AN: Alright, I already wrote a story called the Princess in Me but it wasn't going anywhere, so I deleted that story and now I'm making a new one but with the same name. So, I hope you like it!))

-DracoIsMyFerret

Chapter 1:

A SMILE THAT NEVER LEFT

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" Hermione shouted out at the top of her lungs when she walked into an empty classroom one night when she was doing her rounds. Right before her was a sight that killed her, inside and out. It made her want to run and scream and cry. But, mostly, it made her want to murder him right there.

In the middle of the classroom was the love of her life, Harry Potter, with her best friend in the world, Ginny Weasley, going at it like a pair of rabbits.

At the sound of her voice, Harry stopped doing his… thing… and turned to look at her, "Oh shit! Hermione! Wait, please!" he said quickly while he was pulled his pants up and buttoned them, "Let me explain!"

Hermione was sobbing now and her face was red with anger. Her heart said one thing.

Betrayal.

"EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN? YOU WANT TO FUCKING EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN THAT YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME BY FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND! IS THAT HOW YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN!? WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR OVER A GODDAMN YEAR, HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW THE BLOODY HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Hermione's hands shook with rage.

Soon enough, Hermione walked up and looked Harry dead in the eye, "YOU CAN GO TO HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" With that she lifted her knee and got him right in the groin. As he began to double over, she grabbed the back of his hair with her right hand and slammed his face forcefully into her knee.

He fell to his back with a 'thud' as she rounded on Ginny. Who was crying her eyes out as she saw the enraged Hermione, "YOU! YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU SAW HOW MUCH I LOVED HIM! HELL, I EVEN FUCKING TOLD YOU HOW I FELT TOWARDS HIM! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND NEVER BETRAY ME! YOU SAT WITH ME WHEN I CRIED AND TOLD ME IT WILL BE OK! Well, guess what Ginerva Molly Weasley?"

Ginny's eyes grew wide as Hermione's screaming went totally calm in that last sentence, "Mione, I swear. I never meant to hurt you! You're like my sister and I love you… it was an accident I promise!"

Hermione's mouth turned to a scowl, "An accident? An accident?" she said with a laugh, "This was NOT an accident! You wanted Harry for years! I always knew that. But, then again I thought I knew that you would never hurt me like this. Look how wrong I was!"

Hermione's chocolate eyes filled with tears. She looked at Harry's unconscious form on the floor and then back at Ginny. Who's hair was a mess and her skirt was lifted almost to her hips with an unbuttoned blouse that revealed her pink lacy bra. Hermione looked into her brown eyes with disgust.

"You, Ginerva Weasley, are the worst friend in the world!" A loud 'slap' echoed throughout the room followed by a 'thud'. Hermione's hand tingled from the force of the slap she laid on Ginny's face.

Ginny was laying on the floor clutching her cheek and looking at Hermione with shame and fear, "Please, Hermione, I'm sorry!"

Hermione was laughing so hard at that that she nearly fell onto the floor, "You're sorry? SORRY!?!" she shrieked through her laughter, "Never speak to me again, you hear me? NEVER! Don't even look at me! I want nothing to do with you! You are dead to me. As is he!"

Hermione began to walk to the door but stopped in her tracks as she saw Harry begin to sit up. She walked over to him and looked down at his face and into his green eyes, "You know something, Harry?"

Her voice was filled with so much sadness that Harry wanted to wrap his arms around her and cuddle the tears away, "Hermione…"

"No, Harry. Listen to me!" She kneeled until she was eyes level with him, "I love you. You know that? I have for nearly a month. And you always tell me that you love me. But you know something? You're incapable of loving. You get sympathy every day for the hurt you went through in your life. But, right now? This is one thing you won't get sympathy for. Only pain!"

Harry looked at her with confusion. Hermione smirked and stood towering over him. He looked up to her face. As he did this, Hermione lifted her foot and kicked him so hard in the face she knew the blow had broken his jaw. He flew backwards and slammed his head on the floor and was unconscious again.

Hermione ran from the room, with tears streaming down her pale face. She felt as though she was going to be sick, so she ran to the nearest lavatory. Which happened to be Moaning Murtle's.

She slammed into one of the stalls and emptied her stomach. She kept getting sick until her stomach was completely empty. Feelings of pain, betrayal, and disgust filled her up and she crumbled to the floor in tears.

"How could they do this to me? sob He said he LOVED ME!! scream sob"

She fell into a little ball on the floor, wanting to die. Hermione was so distraught that she didn't hear someone open the door of the stall. So distraught that she didn't seem him standing there looking at her with sadness and care.

Not until he talked, "Granger?"

She snapped open her eyes and turned her head and saw Draco Malfoy standing there looking at her. She just closed her eyes and turned her head to the floor. She did not want to deal with his taunts right now, "Leave… sob me sob be, Malfoy! sob"

Draco watched as the strong, smart witch from Gryffindor cry her eyes out. He sighed as he fell to his knees beside her and cradled her to his chest, "It's ok, shh. Tell me what happened, Granger, ok? What's got you so riled up?"

Hermione sniffled a little before speaking, "Harry's been cheating on me…"

Draco felt anger rushing in his veins. If there was something he hated it was when men disrespected women. This including abuse, cheating, and yelling. Of course, no one knew that about him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Granger. Want me to kill him for you? Just say the word. It'll be my pleasure." He was serious. He always held a high respect for Hermione. She was smart and could hold her own.

The girl of his dreams. (Of course, he'd never tell her that!)

She laughed slightly and lifted her tear stained face to look him in the eye, "It gets worse… it was with my best friend. Ginny…"

The thought threw her back into a crying fit. And threw Draco into a shit fit.

"WHAT? How the… what the…" He was mad.

He was also tempted to set Hermione on the floor and go beat the shit out of Harry.

But instead, he just remained silent and held her as she let it out. After about ten minutes or so, Hermione stopped crying and stood out of his arms and got to her feet. Her entire body shaking, "Thanks, Draco. But, why did you do that for me?"

She was curious and Draco could see it in her eyes, "I hate seeing a woman cry. Besides, I've always respected you and you looked like you needed someone," he stood to his feet and looked her in the eyes, "Just don't tell anyone I said this but, if you ever need to talk to someone or just a shoulder to cry on, considering that your friends betrayed you, just come to my room. Since we share a common room that won't be hard."

((AN: They're Head Boy and Girl BTW))

Hermione smiled a little and asked him a question to which she feared the answer, "Where does this leave us?"

He sighed, "Well, we can't be friends in public, but, we can on private. I won't insult you in the halls but, I can't be nice to you either. I'm sorry but that's my image."

Hermione nodded her head. She knew that he would say that. She wasn't stupid after all, "That's fine I guess. Thanks for everything, but I need to go for a walk to clear my head. I'll see you in the common room." 

Draco nodded his head and watched her open the door of the lavatory. Before she shut the door behind her he shouted something out, "Granger??"

She stuck her head back into the room and looked at his questioningly, "Yeah?"

"Another reason why I helped you, was because every girl should feel like a princess. You shouldn't have to feel the way you do. No girl does," with a smirk he walked to the door and opened it to see a confused Hermione.

He trailed his finger down her face caressingly and walked away from her towards the common room. Hermione stood there in complete surprise at his bold actions. Her face tingled where he had touched. She lifted her hands a placed it over her cheek. A smile spread across her face as she walked outside.

A smile that never left.

((Yea, I'm all for the Harry and Hermione fics, but I decided to have him turn into a prat for a bit. REVIEW PLEASE!))

-DracoIsMyFerret


End file.
